Quelques jours passés avec toi
by Miss Lya
Summary: Jean a enfin la possibilité de déclarer ses sentiments. Va-t-il vraiment tout avouer à son Colonel ? ...


**Quelques jours passés avec Toi – Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

Auteur : Lya

Rating : T (Je ne sais pas encore comment mon esprit pervers va faire évoluer cette histoire ... :p)

Genre : Romance et peut-être de la tragédie par la suite ;)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas xO Moi je dis vive Hiromu Arakawa ! =P

Synopsis : Jean a enfin la possibilité de déclarer ses sentiments. Va-t-il vraiment tout avouer à son Colonel ?

* * *

Introduction :

La nuit était tombée sur Centrale depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et le Soleil ne tarderait plus à faire apparaître ses doux rayons à l'horizon. Et pourtant, Jean Havoc avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Allongé sur son canapé, il se tournait et se retournait pour essayer vainement de trouver le sommeil avant que le jour ne se lève. Il avait déjà tellement bougé qu'il avait fini par entortiller ses pieds dans sa couverture. Afin de les dégager de leur prison de toile, il dut donc se forcer à se redresser. Jean, exténué, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, arrachant un grincement strident à celui-ci. Comment en était-il arrivé au point de devoir dormir dans son salon ? C'est vrai ça ! Après tout, son lit douillet était dans la pièce juste à côté ! Et pourtant, il devait passer la nuit dans ce canapé des plus inconfortables. Il fallait bien le dire, la véritable cause de l'insomnie d'Havoc avait un coupable. Ce coupable, c'était l'occupant actuel de son lit. Ou plutôt, le squatteur de son appartement J'ai nommé le Colonel Mustang !

Cette situation des plus incongrues était la suite d'un manque de chance pas possible de son supérieur. En effet, Roy Mustang était actuellement la proie d'un homme totalement fou qui avait déjà réussi à tuer sept alchimistes à travers le pays. Ce tueur avait également fait quelques autres victimes mais son but principal était de tuer tous les Alchimistes d'États qu'il pourrait trouver. Et, bien évidemment, le Colonel Mustang en faisait partie. L'Alchimiste de Feu avait donc dû se résigner à trouver un endroit sûr pour se cacher en attendant qu'on attrape le tueur. Et, dans un éclair de génie peu probable, il avait alors décrété que l'appartement d'Havoc était l'endroit idéal pour qu'il puisse disparaître. Le Colonel n'avait jamais voulu y mettre les pieds (sûrement à cause de l'odeur de cigarette qui emplissait les lieux). Et il aurait donc été étonnant qu'il se trouve là-bas. Dans la foulée, Mustang avait également déclaré qu'il n'accepterait pas de dormir sur le canapé, ne laissant même pas à Jean le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Havoc, forcé ainsi d'accepter cette intrusion dans sa vie, et plus précisément, dans son appartement, n'avait même pas cherché à trouver quelque chose pour protester. Non seulement parce qu'il devait plus le prendre comme un ordre absolu venant d'un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques mais aussi, et surtout, parce que ça ne l'ennuyait pas du tout de partager son petit foyer douillet avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout autre. Cependant, il y avait un petit problème qui venait gâcher tout le plaisir de Jean Son Colonel ignorait tout de ses sentiments. Et, malheureusement pour leur probable avenir ensemble, Havoc avait trop peur de tout lui avouer. Jean s'était donc révélé être un véritable trouillard ! A chaque fois qu'il essayait de trouver les mots pour lui en parler, il se mettait à rougir et se sentait extrêmement gêné. Dans ces moments là, il ressemblait plus à une jeune fille en fleur vivant son premier amour qu'à un militaire d'âge mûr. Et pourtant, Havoc n'en était pas à sa première déception amoureuse. Loin de là. Il lui était déjà arrivé tellement de chose côté cœur qu'il en serait presque devenu insensible si des coups de foudres ne prenaient pas le dessus à chaque fois qu'une belle femme croisait son chemin. Néanmoins, quand son amour concernait le Colonel, sa passion semblait totalement différente de l'habitude.

Jean, toujours couché sur le canapé de son salon, poussa un soupir excédé. Malgré sa peur panique d'aborder le sujet de ses sentiments avec son Colonel, il devait profiter de cette occasion qui lui était offerte. Les quelques jours où ils seraient ensemble devraient suffire pour pouvoir se rapprocher encore plus de Mustang. Mais il devait faire vite. En effet, le tueur pouvait être arrêté à n'importe quel moment Faisant ainsi partir en fumée la seule chance pour le second lieutenant de déclarer sa flamme à son supérieur.

Ne sachant que faire, il fini par se tourner sur le côté. Son regard tomba sur la porte de sa chambre dans laquelle dormait le Colonel. Il fixa la porte en bois pendant quelques secondes. Il aurait tellement voulu être dans cette pièce, couché à côté de son Colonel, ses bras l'enlaçant tendrement et son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux sombres. Havoc ferma les yeux à cette pensée, essayant de la rendre la plus réelle possible. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était toujours seul, allongé dans son canapé ... Il se retourna encore une fois, détournant son regard de la porte qui lui semblait soudainement maudite. En fin de compte, cette semaine ne serait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré au début...

Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Jean secoua la tête, cherchant désespérément à trouver quelque chose de plus positif comme pensée. Il se redressa alors et chercha à l'aveuglette sa montre qu'il avait posé quelque part sur la table basse du salon. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il l'approcha de son visage pour tenter de lire l'heure malgré la pénombre de la pièce. 5h02. Havoc reposa sa montre sur la table basse. Vu l'heure qu'il était, même s'il arrivait à se rendormir, il devrait presque immédiatement se réveiller. Il allait sûrement devoir trouver un autre moment pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et aperçut, posé à côté de sa montre, son paquet de cigarette. Content de le voir là, il tendit le bras pour le prendre. Mais sa main se figea à quelques centimètres du paquet avant de se raviser et de venir se poser sur sa cuisse. Le Colonel Mustang ne fumait pas et l'odeur du tabac était, de loin, celle qu'il détestait le plus. Havoc s'affala alors sur le canapé, pensif. Plusieurs choses vinrent lui traverser l'esprit. En effet, s'il voulait essayer de garder le Colonel le plus longtemps possible chez lui, il fallait que Mustang s'y sente bien. Et pour cela, Havoc devrait sûrement faire quelques concessions. Donc, en plus de sacrifier une bonne nuit de sommeil à dormir dans son canapé, Jean allait devoir essayer de fumer le moins possible dans son appartement. Ca ne serait sûrement pas bon pour ses nerfs mais si ça empêchait le Colonel Mustang d'aller vivre autre part, il pourrait tout surmonter.


End file.
